When In Aussie
by CriminalMindser
Summary: Another story about how Sandy and Kirsten met but totally different to all the others. Kirsten goes on a trip to Australia before starting collage where she meets Sandy Cohen, what will happen when she has to go back? Please Read and Review. Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my idea of how Sandy and Kirsten met and they're relationship through collage, I wanted it to be different to everyone else's so I made it that they were younger and the lived in different countries, hope you enjoy, read and review.**

Senior Year was over, it was the last day at Harbor and Kirsten Nichol was so glad she was finally leaving Newport, for good. The Nichol on the end of her name meant that she is the daughter of Caleb Nichol the rich, powerful and well the biggest ass in all of Orange County. Caleb practically built Newport and now he owned it and he wanted his daughter to become like him and take over the company. Unfortunately for him Kirsten didn't want to become a real estate mogul and give Newport everything it didn't need, Kirsten had other plans, she wanted to go to collage in Berkeley and start her own business as far away from her father as possible.

Freshman year at Berkeley didn't start for a few months and with all the money that Kirsten could get her hands on was spent on paying for a trip to Australia. After graduation she had planned to take a trip over there before starting collage and that was exactly what her plans were, even though Caleb didn't approve.

"Kirsten Nichol", the teacher called handing her the diploma.

There was a cheer from the parents, teachers and students. Kirsten was the most popular girl at Harbor High and how could she not with her good grades, great looks and loads of money. Being the most popular girl always involves a boyfriend and his name was Jimmy. Kirsten and Jimmy had known each other for a long time seeing that their parents were great friends. Caleb always thought that that Jimmy would be perfect for Kirsten, he had a great future ahead of him with lots of money involved and a great family but Kirsten didn't agree. When they first started dating, yes she loved him but after years of being pushed and forced to be together just wore her out and she had enough of it. The past few weeks had been a bit rocky between them after Kirsten found out that Jimmy was going to propose because Caleb thought it would be a good idea. She wanted an end to her relationship with Jimmy, she wanted to get as far away from Newport as possible and she didn't want to ever be called Caleb Nichol's daughter again.

Graduation had finished and now it was time for family photos, which Kirsten hated seeing that they were far from being a normal, happy family but she went along with it knowing that she wouldn't have to put up with it any longer.

"Smile", Caleb ordered before taking a picture of Kirsten and her mum (Susan).

"Ok now we need one with the two graduates", Susan announced looking around to find where Jimmy was.

Kirsten let out a deep breath, did she really have to be forced into a picture with Jimmy.

Kirsten stood next to Jimmy and placed a fake smile over her face. As soon as the picture was taken Kirsten made up an excuse to get out of there.

"Hold on, we need a picture with everybody", Caleb called out.

The next morning Kirsten was in her room packing the last of her things, even though she hated it here a part of her was still going to miss Newport, that was until her dad walked in and made her doubt it all over again.

"Hey sweetheart", he said entering her bedroom, "have you got everything".

"Yeah I think so", she answered.

"You know Kiki you don't have to go, you can stay here, work for me, one day even own The Newport Group and live the life that you and Jimmy deserve, together".

Kirsten let out a little laugh, she couldn't believe what her dad was saying.

"Dad you're unbelievable, listen I have finished high school and up until now I have done everything that you have ever wanted from me now it's my turn to make my own decisions and live the life that I want not what you want so please trust me, all I want is for you to be proud of me".

There was silence for a while until Caleb finally spoke.

"Ok as long as when you come back from Australia you work things out with Jimmy, I know that some things have been going on between you too".

Kirsten wanted to bite back and tell her father 'what about everything else I said' and tell him that she didn't want to be with Jimmy any more but this was the nicest Caleb could get and she didn't feel like fighting on her first day of freedom and happiness so she decided to deal with all of this when she got back.

"You're right dad, things haven't been going very well between us but when I get back we'll sort it all out I promise".

"That's all I wanted to hear", Caleb said before getting up and leaving.

"Not", Kirsten said when she knew he was gone, 'not' referring to sorting things out with Jimmy.

Kirsten was just about to take her bags downstairs when they're was another knock at her door.

"Who is it", she yelled.

"It's mum".

"Right, come in".

Susan entered with a few tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

"I can't believe your leaving".

"Mum it's ok, I'm not leaving forever", Kirsten reassured giving her mother a hug.

"Oh my little girl's growing up, I still can't believe you graduated yesterday".

Kirsten sat on her bed followed by her mother.

"Honey you do know that I am so proud of you".

Kirsten smiled at her mum wondering why in the hell her dad couldn't just say that.

"I know, thanks mum", Kirsten said.

"And you're father is too, believe it or not".

Kirsten laughed, "I just wish he could say that".

"Kirsten you know him, it's who he is he's always been like it and he'll probably stay that way".

Kirsten gave her mum another hug before she started to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much", she said.

"Me too".

They arrived at the airport a few minutes later and Kirsten was really starting to get scared. Leaving Newport, going to a different country all by herself, starting her own life, it was a lot to take in.

"Oh my god, I'm actually really nervous", she said.

"Well it's not too late to change your mind", Caleb announced.

"No dad I'll be fine really it's just, I'm really going to miss you", she said falling into her dads arms.

"Passengers boarding flight 118 please make your way to gate 6, you're flight is now boarding".

"Oh that's mine, I better go", Kirsten said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah we better too, we have a meeting but have a wonderful time", Susan said giving her daughter one last hug.

"Bye", Kirsten said slowly walking away watching her parents wave goodbye.

Kirsten was just about to show her ticket and board the plane when she heard someone call her name in the distance.

"Kirsten wait", they called.

Kirsten knew who it was, after years of knowing this person you could never forget their voice.

"Jimmy, what are you doing here".

"I've come to stop you", he said catching his breath, "And ask you this".

Jimmy got down on his knees and pulled out from his pocket a shiny, very expensive ring.

"Kirsten Nichol, will you marry me", he asked.

"Oh My God", he said shocked, "Jimmy I can't".

"What".

"I don't love you any more, I mean let's face it we were only together because of our parents and you're only doing this because of my dad".

"Kirsten that's not true, I do love you, so what do you say".

"I'm sorry but it's over", she said, "Have a great life Jimmy you deserve it".

**There it is, hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry Sandy does come into next chapter, if you didn't like this chapter please give it a chance and read the next one, leave me a review, thanks, bye.**


	2. Wrong Bag

**New chapter, hope you enjoy. Read and Review, please.**

Kirsten kept walking away with a smile on her face, for once she felt like she was free. She no longer had the pressure from her father and she no longer had to put up with Jimmy, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her. Kirsten did feel guilty about leaving Jimmy like that, I mean she could have let him down a little softer but at least she finally got it over with instead of having to deal with it when she got back to Newport, that is if she ever went back.

After showing her boarding pass and being escorted to her seat Kirsten got out her diary and started writing about her first day on her own. She didn't know where to start so much had happened today, graduation, dinner, the pressure from her dad, her sad goodbye to her mum and friends, the surprise proposal from Jimmy and finally her departure from Newport.

The plane had taken off and Kirsten's adventure had started. Although she didn't know about the things that would happen in Aussie that were coming her way like a new guy, a great few weeks until no money, no where to stay and no way to get home.

A few minutes after taking off Kirsten sat staring out the window and it didn't take her long before she dosed off.

Kirsten slowly opened her eyes when she heard the seat belt sign buzzing.

"Passengers we are now about to land and the seat belt sign has been turned on", the air hostess called out.

Kirsten sat up and looked out the window where she saw the dry and sunny Australia. A smile wiped across her face, it reminded her of Newport with all the people, large shopping complexes, beaches and huge mansions, but little did Kirsten know how different Queensland was to Newport Beach and what surprises were heading her way.

Kirsten pulled her suitcase along behind her, still not fully awake and made her way to find the rest of her bags. Kirsten desperately needed a coffee so when she saw a black bag with gold edges she jumped in through the rest of the people and grabbed it, then headed straight to the café without even checking the name on the bag.

Meanwhile a young Sandy Cohen who had just come off the same flight stood waiting for his bags who's happened to be the same colour, brand and design as Kirsten's. When he saw the black leather with gold around the edge he dived into the crowd and got his bags heading straight for coffee without even noticing that it wasn't his bag.

After drinking her coffee and properly waking up Kirsten decided to find her way out of the massive airport and find a taxi to take her to her motel. It wasn't that hard seeing that there were like 20 parked right out the front and that's when Kirsten realized that Brisbane was totally different to Newport, this was the city, bigger and better.

It took about 1 hour to get to get to Ridges resort, thanks to all the traffic and on the way Kirsten saw all the wonderful adventures Queensland had to offer, including the theme parks Wet and Wild, Movie World, Dream World, Under Water world, Sea World and the Australia Zoo.

Kirsten had nearly reached the resort when her phone went off.

"Hello".

"Hey sweetie, how's it going are you at the resort yet", her mother asked all excited.

"No I'm nearly there, thank you so much for calling I miss you already".

Kirsten could hear her father in the background begging to talk to her.

"Sweetie look I'm going to have to put dad on and let me just warn you he's not very happy, he got a call from Jimmy and he told him", Susan tried to finish but the phone got snatched off her from Caleb.

"Kiki I thought you and Jimmy were going to sort things out and then when he proposes to you, you go and dump him, do you know how this will affect your future", Caleb yelled.

"Dad please try and understand", Kirsten pleaded but got interrupted.

"Kirsten I can't understand, Jimmy could give you everything and that's why he hasn't given up yet, he's going to wait until you get back and then he's going to try again and this time I want you to say yes, ok", Caleb ordered.

Caleb could hear Kirsten's deep breaths on the other end of the phone while waiting for a response.

"Kirsten", he said impatiently.

Before Caleb could get anything else in Kirsten had pulled the phone from her ears and pressed end call. She didn't want to deal with this and she realized she didn't have to, she was in Australia and her dad was in Newport far, far away.

"What happened", Susan asked.

"She hung up on me", Caleb answered shocked.

"Good, cause you deserved it, just let her go, let her live her own life".

Moments later Kirsten arrived at Ridges resort, set with 5 pools, bar, restaurant, gym, cinema, tennis court and golf course, not that she would be playing any golf anyways.

Kirsten pulled her heavy bag up the stairs and placed in on her bed ready to unpack it. After pulling out from the bag men's boxers Kirsten immediately noticed that this was not her bag.

"Oh my god", she said covering her mouth with her hands.

Kirsten pulled out a pair of X- men knickers from the bag, "Who in god's name would wear these ", she asked herself.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Sandy sat in his bedroom just about to unpack when he noticed that the tag on his bag did not say Sandy Cohen.

"Kirsten Nichol, what the hell", he said quickly unzipping the bag.

"Wow", he said pulling out a bright red G- string, "Now this is hot".

**Ok, good or not good, let me now by leaving a review. Now next chapter is going to be really good, please read and review. Thanks, bye.**


	3. The Meeting

**Sorry it has taken so long, thanks for all the reviews, means a lot and keep them coming in.**

Kirsten sat impatiently at the airport were as Sandy was still busy at home checking out the sexy underwear in Kirsten's bag, too pre occupied to even care where his luggage was.

"Whooah now this must be my lucky day", he said laughing.

"Why", said Sandy's younger brother Shane as he entered his room, "Oh my god, what's this", he asked picking up the red G-string".

"Well good to see you too little brother but don't you think you should be asking me how my trip went", Sandy said in his usual sarcastic way.

"Ah no way, I want to know why you have these".

"There not mine, I picked up the wrong bag at the airport".

"Yeah I kinda knew that, I mean you could never get a girl who wears underwear like that", Shane joked and Sandy hit him with the pillow.

"I better go back anyway, find out where my bag is", Sandy said turning around and picking up his keys.

When he turned back around he saw Shane rummaging through the bag.

"God come on, I think we've had enough snooping around today", he said pulling his brother's shirt.

"Yeah but look what I've got", Shane said holding up a picture of Kirsten and her family, It was at the bottom of the bag".

"Well which one do you think is her", Sandy asked, "They're all hot".

"It could be that one", Shane joked pointing at Susan.

"Dude she's old, an old people don't wear that kind of underwear", Sandy pointed out.

"True, well then I guess it's out of those two", Shane said now pointing at Hailey and Kirsten, "They're both hot".

Shane stared at the two of them for a few minutes and when he finally came back to earth he heard Sandy fiddling around with the bag and his keys.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"Taking it back, so I can meet her and no you can't come", he said grabbing the bag, his stuff, the picture off Shane and heading down to his car.

"Good luck man", he called after him, "Cause you're gonna need it".

A while later the manager had finally come out to see Kirsten about her bag.

Miss Nichol there is no guarantee that we will find your bag unless maybe you find the owner of this one", he said.

"Look, I have clothes in there that are worth thousands ok you need to find it", she ordered, "Listen you know who I am don't you, Caleb Nichols daughter, and I've heard that he helped with the building of this complex a few years ago is that true".

"Yes that's true, Caleb was very generous to do that".

"Yeah he was, so I suggest you do something to find my bag or otherwise I'm going to have to call him and then he's going to have to come all the way over here and then he's just not going to be happy so yeah", she threatened and before Kirsten even blinked the man had left terrified to try and find her bag, "God I love my dad, so helpful", she said smiling.

Sandy had just made it to the airport before all the bad traffic had arrived and headed straight to the manager.

"Hi um I just landed a few hours ago and I picked up the wrong bag, so what's the procedure how do I get it back", he asked laughing at the situation.

"Well we'll need your details but there's not a lot we can do, nothing has been picked up and sent here", the lady announced.

"Look this bag has some really important papers in it and not to forget my favorite boxers so I really need it back", he said a little firmer this time.

"I'm sorry Mr Cohen we'll try but we can't promise anything".

Sandy leaned against the counter and took a deep breath before placing his head in his hands, frustrated that he wouldn't be getting his bag back and frustrated that he wouldn't get to meet this girl.

Sandy heard an argument of two people coming from the other end of the counter. He popped his head up to see what was going on and immediately recognized the girl.

He pulled the picture out from his pocket and when he was certain that it was her he grabbed the bags and ran over there.

"What do you mean you haven't found it, everything in that suitcase is worth more than this whole building, you can't just give up, keep looking or I'm calling my dad", she yelled.

The man left and Kirsten leaned on the counter and started taking deep breaths.

"This can't be happening", she quietly said, "Cannot be happening".

"Kirsten Nichol", Sandy said approaching her, "I believe I have something of yours".

"Excuse me", Kirsten asked standing up straight".

"This is your bag isn't it", he said giving her a smile.

"Oh thank god", she said grabbing it off him, "And I suppose this is yours".

"That'll be correct", Sandy giggled which then made Kirsten start.

Kirsten looked at her watch and realized how much time had just gone by.

"Look I really hate to do this but I actually have to go, it was nice meeting you", she said picking up her bag and walking away.

"Yeah you too", Sandy called out, "Nice knickers by the way".

Kirsten stopped walking and her mouth dropped open in shock.

She finally had the nerve to turn around where she saw Sandy with a cheeky smile planted on his face.

She laughed and ten smiled back at him.

"You too, I liked those X-men boxers, very cute", she said and kept walking away into the crowd.

Sandy stood there for a few minutes watching her until she was gone and he could not see a single part of her. When she was finally gone he turned back around and noticed that her cell phone was still on the bench.

He decided it was too late to catch her, she was already gone. Sandy took it back home and was going to go searching for her tomorrow, the phone was the perfect excuse to run into her.

Kirsten lay in the motel that night thinking about him, she couldn't get him out of her head. She kept thinking about his gorgeous cheeky smile that made her laugh, his sense of humor that kept the smile on her face and she couldn't get over how damn cute he was.

The same happened with Sandy, he stayed up for most of the night staring at the picture of Kirsten Nichol. To him she was even more hot than what she was in the picture and more than he had ever imagined. There was just something about her that made him feel like he could be himself, the sarcastic, cheeky Sandy Cohen and that's why he couldn't wait until he found her.

**There you go, I don't know about you but I think I could have done better. I promise I won't post the next chapter until it is perfect. Hope you enjoyed, please, please read and review. Next chapter will Sandy be able to find her? Please read and review.**


End file.
